


It took you long enough to ask.

by Kawaifle



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Aion's God Complex, Attempt at Humor, Crow being an asshole, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaifle/pseuds/Kawaifle
Summary: Crow has been waiting for the chance to finally take Aion to dinner, but he makes a mistake and instead of a first date, He proposed out of embarrassment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WE NEEDED MORE AION AND CROW FANFICS (they are my precious babies)

Crow had never been the most sharp. And he screws up the most whenever he is around a certain someone, Aion that is. Every time he was around Aion, he felt his ears perk up whenever Aion had said something. Inside his head he would go: Reply nicly to Aion and then have a nice conversation with him for once, leading into asking him to go to dinner or the movies. I mean, I already have the proposal ring so after 3 dates or so I would pop the ready question. But he would reply with "Whatever wimpeon, like I care about your black monster nonsense." Leaving Aion to walk away and his heart would sink. Although he knows it's his fault he can't convey the message he always feels like there was something that would get in the way. Was it Aion's hair so long that Crow wondered how it would look in a bun or french-braided? Was it his deep crimson gaze that looked into his own dark red eyes? Or was it his adorable tail that would swish back and forth whenever something caught his eye? Oh! Just the thought of all the things made his face turn a shade of red similar to that on his Red Tomahawk!

"Hey! Guys! Let's all go out to ramen today! I'm feeling pretty hungry! Rom, you're paying again today right?!" Crow asked as he put his right hand on his hip and signaled to his hungry stomach. "If it will mean you can finally put some pen to paper and add lyrics to Aion's song, you keep putting that off and suggesting we go out and do something. Sometimes I really wonder what's going through your head..." Rom answered. _Well even if he did go through Crow's head all he would find is the heldback feelings for his bandmate..._ "Yea yea, give me some idea's while we're eating." Crow said as he waved his hand up and down as to shoo off the issue. Crow so had wanted to turn the song into a confession so he could convey his feelings to Aion onstage, but that wouldn't work because for One! Crow would have to rehearse the song with his bandmates. For Two! Rom would definately give him a cruel beating. For Three! Aion might reject him onstage causing total chaos within the crowds and eventually some cattle may even leave our fanbase for the very desicion Crow had made to ask Aion out during a song. And the cattle might have homophobia so... It's a no-go...

Well I mean, it's not that Crow was an idiot... Okay, he was a really big idiot. "Hey! Aion! Whats with all of the solos? Y'know that I need to be able to focus on my singing rather than playing an advanced chord just for your pleasure." Crow said as he looked over the sheet music for the part Aion had gave him for his own instrument. Not that Crow couldn't play and sing at the same time. It's just that Aion was much more advanced at that kind of stuff. Hell, If Crow knew more about Aion's past he we probably SURPASS the lion. Atleast that's what Crow thinks. "Mindless dwarf, you do know that you don't have to put your lyrics right in that area, and if you're really having issues you can always come to this god for help on that matter." Aion said as he took a bite of one of the piles of garlic placed gently into his bowl of ramen. Crow was sure he wanted to just get that night over with so he could focus on getting lyrics for the next song. But Crow being the idiot he is would always retort back. "Why would I go to you for help! Even if you are better than me at that doesn't mean you deserve my praise!" Crow yelled at he set the bowl of ramen down, infact, he set the ramen bowl down so hard it was chipped. Only Rom was able to notice it because he could only care less about the useless bickering of the two guitarists and more about how much he'd have to pay for the damage to the bowl. "I, the sun god of darkness deserve to be worshipped because as modern folk say, 'Get on my level'" Is it getting hot in here? No one had expected that from Aion. Not even Aion himself would have the courage to say something so modern and so disgraceful to someone else. "Are you sure that it is I who needs to 'Get on your level'? Because I'm sure I can knock you down further than you can count. Indeed you are very talented, but at my feet even someone as tall as you would be nothing more than livestock to me!" Crow insulted. Crow was so caught up in arguing he hadn't noticed his fist through the table. A large gasp was heard throughout Chinkurin Ramen. The owner/chef was wide-eyed and his mouth dropped to the floor. Rom instantly took the collars of both Aion and Crow's shirts and thrown them outside. "UNTIL YOU CAN GET OVER YOUR USELESS BICKERING YOU WON'T EAT RAMEN UNDER MY TAB! Now then-- Sir, how much would it cost to repair all the damage my BANDMATE caused?" Rom said putting on glasses turing around, walking back inside and slamming the door.

Crow definately fucked up. He insulted the very love of his life and he can't eat ramen until he gets the courage to make-up with Aion. Of course Crow couldn't possibly screw up more.

"Crow..." Aion said, getting off the floor and offering him a hand up. Atleast Aion was still a gentleman even after being insulted by the very person. Crow took his hand and stood up. But rather than letting go of Aion's hand after standing up, he just stared at it. "Crow...?" Aion repeated. Crow was off in his own head. _Did Aion actually ask for my hand? I'm sure he is just a nice guy... But how do I say sorry for all I did to him? Dinner. Yes, I should give him an apology dinner on my own pay. I would need another part time job though. Yaiba can help with that. Don't screw up because you're ramen privilege is on the line!_

"So umm, I-I am really sorry for all I have done and I would like to--" Crow felt his face burn. How could he fan the burning scarlet flames of love? He wants to let it all out. But he also doesn't wanna tell Aion that he loves him.

Crow turns around after letting go of Aion's hand and pokes at his own. He mumbles under his breath, thinking only he could hear what he is saying. "All I have to do is ask Aion out to dinner and apologize, I mean why did I act like that? If I could re-write history I would have spilled my feelings out right then. I would also ask him to marry me. Hell forget the first date. But Aion would regect if you said 'Will you marry me--'"

"Crow, turn around, I _CAN_ hear you, you know?" Aion said placing a hand on Crow's shoulder.

Crow froze.

What. The. Fuck.

"Y-you really heard that? that means I confessed all my feelings and I ask you to--" Crow said turning around. Aion took Crow's hands in his own. "Yes." Aion said.

Crow felt his hand stray from Aion's and into his pocket. Where he kept his proposal ring. Crow pulled the box out and kneeled. "S-so, Aion." Crow breathed as he opened the box. It revealed a Ruby the color of Scarlet. The ruby itself wasn't astray. It was attached to a silver ring imprints of paws around the sides. "Will you, M-Marry me, Aion?" Ironic since Crow was the shorter and the more ladylike of the two men. He would also be the Uke of the relationship.

"The god-- I mean, I say yes, to marriage." Aion bows, taking the ring from the box and taking the hand of his fiancé.

"It took you long enough to ask." Aion said. "Whaat? How? It's not like you knew until today that I liked you." Crow said waving it off. "Everytime you would insult me you would also show a hint of regret. And even a pink flush on your cheek. Once you threw one of your supposed 'song lyrics' in the trash and it apperently was a failed confession note to me. I only took it out of the trash because it seems you drew a purple heart on it. Most times our band gets sponsers you give me the bigger half and whenever I ask why you laugh it off with the same faint blush and a hint of regret for not telling me." Aion stated. Crow felt as if his soul was escaping from his body. But Aion then said, "But I also have hidden regrets, about not telling you about how I feel. That time I left ShinganCrimsonZ thanks to the darkness swelling my melodisian, It hurt when you insulted me. and when you gave me the Holy Ark. My eyes filled with tears. It was like I felt a connection. And when you comforted me after I came back, I grew attached. and for that, I thank you." Aion said as he leaned in and placed a soft, long lasting kiss on Crow's lips.

"Hey Crow, have you made up with Aion yet--" Rom asked as he walked out of the ramen shop. "More like made out... hence--" Yaiba stood next to Rom.

Crow pulled apart from the kiss and pratically the whole ramen shop came out to watch. "So uhh- We're engaged, Haha." Crow laughed. Aion touched his hand to his lips, then smiled. "That we are."

**Author's Note:**

> -Crow is a fucking idiot haha, That's why Aions love him!  
> -Rom is the only one here with actual intellegence  
> -Poor ramen shop owner  
> -Thanks for reading my first fanfiction.


End file.
